Devices
NES-MOD.CLV-001 Serial: CU229605116 System Information: Build date: Jan 10 2018 Git version: 7e9945cde Complier: GCC (4.9.1) 32-bit CPU Features: NEON VFPv3 VFPV4 CPU: Architexture: ARMV7 CPU Cores: 4 Port #0 device name: Nintendo Clover Port #0 device VID/PID: 0/0 Frontend identifier: unix Frontend 0S: Linux (V3.4) RetroRating level: -1 Memory in bytes: 57995264/257691948 B Memory in megavtes: 55/245 MB Memory in gigabutes: 0/0 GB Power source: (no source) Video context driver: mali-fdev LibretroDB support: No 1.7.0 - No Core General information: hakchi2 CE version: 3.5.2 Portable mode: No Developer tools: None Internal path: C:\Program Files (x86)\Team Shinkansen\Hakchi2 CE External path: C\Users\TatsumaYakoshi\Documents\hakchi2 /games: 14 directories (218.1 MB) /games_cache: 31 directories (20.2 MB) Loadl hakchi.hmod: Boot Version: 1.0.2 Kernel version: 3.4.113.24-madmonkey Script version: v1.0.4-123 Shell information: ''' '''Connected: Yes Shell: SSH Can Interact: Yes Minimal memboot: No Console unique ID: 0461872a885c12429ee818276c118000 Custom firmware: No Running hakchi.hmod info: Boot version: 1.0.2 Kernel version: 3.4.113.24-madmonkey Script version: v1.0.4-123 Paths: ''' '''Config: /etc/preinit.d/p0000_config Remote sync: /var/lib/hakchi/games System code: nes-usa Original games: /usr/share/games/nes/kachikachi Games: /var/games RootFS: /var/lib/hakchi/rootfs Profile: /var/saves SquashFS: /var/squashfs Memory stats: Storage total: 381.6 MB Storage used: 2.97.2 MB Storage free: 64.7 MB External saves: No Saves: 3.3 MB All games: 219.3 MB Non multiboot games: 0.0 bytes Extra files: 884.0 KB NES (USA/Europe) games: 218.4 MB Settings: Separate games for multiboot: Yes Use linked sync: Yes' ' ' Proof: https://imgur.com/a/RcQIfEB Xbox-1.2: Fan speed: 20% Free memory: 43mb Operating system: 1.0.5101.1 HDD key: 0d493e04a4014605294f2a6a663ae73d HDD install date 11-15-2001 2:04 Mac address 00:50:F2:ED:D0:17 Screen resolution: 702x480 NTSC 4:3 59.94 Hz. Video encoder: CONNEXANT A/Vcable: Standard RGB Video & XBE region: NTSC M, North America Xbox version: v1.2 Xbox serial number: 311556732705 CPU speed: 732.42MHz Detected BIOS: 5101 Retail Xbox manufacturer: China, 2003, Week: 27 Line: 3 Dash version: Unleash X0.39.0528A Build 584 Xbox Name: TatsumaYakoshi Xbox Softmod Info: Running: v1.1.4 Creator: Rocky5 Hard Drive Info: Model: WDC WD80EB-28DFH2 Serial No.: WD-WCAD31861040 FW: 07.01F07 DVD Drive: SAMSUNG DVD-ROM SDG-605B FW: X010 Hardware Info: Flags: 528 GPU Rev: 163 MCP Rev: 212 Proof: https://imgur.com/a/mTqRPqk PS2-SCPH-79001 Console: SCPH79001 FreeMCBoot: v1.966 Browser: 1.40 CD Player: 2.00 Playstation Driver: 2.00 DVD Player: 3.11U MAC Address: 00:1D:0D:6D:2D:C6 Disc Speed: Standard Texture Mapping: Standard SERIAL: H U 2 0 4 3 1 9 6 Region Code: NTSC ROM region sizes: ROMVER: 0220AC20060905 ROMregionsizes: ROM0: 0xBFC00000(4193619bytes) ROM1: 0xBE000000(429135bytes) ROM2: ''' '''EROM: 0xBE080000(3670016bytes) ROMchipsizes: BootROM: 0x1FC00000(32Mbit) CRC16:0x20c2 DVDROM: 0x1E000000(32Mbit) CRC16:0xc6d4 DVDPlayer: -''' '''PS1DRV: 2.00 EE: Implementation: 0x2e Revision: 4.3(CXD2976GB) FPUimplementation: 0x2e FPUrevision: 4.0 ICachesize: 0x02(16KB) DCachesize: 0x01(8KB) RAMsize: 33554432bytes IOP: Revision: 0x0030(CXD9796GP/CXD9209GP) RAMsize: 2097152bytes SSBUSI/Frevision: 3.1(CXD9611) AIFrevision: ''' '''Mainboard: Modelname: SCPH-79001 Mainboardmodel: Unknown Chassis: Unknown ROMGEN: 0905-2006 Machinetype: 0x00000000 BoardInf: 0x00(Notdetected) MPUBoardID: 0xffff SPU2revision: 0x08(CXD2947R/CXD2950R) MECHACONrevision: 6.12(CXR726080-301GB) MagicGateregion: 0x01(USA) Systemtype: 0x00(PlayStation2) ADD0x010: 0xbc2b(Unknown) MRenewalDate: 2007/01/2903:47 ConsoleID: 0x650xd40x110x010x3c0x2d0x1f0x21 i.LinkID: 0x210x660xd40x200xc30xd20xe00x80 ''' '''Serialnumber: 2043196 ModelID: 0x20d466(Unknown) ConsoleModelID: 0xd465 EMCSID: 0x21(FOXC) USBHCrevision: 1.0 GSrevision: 1.14(CXD2980CGB) GSID: 0x55 SPEEDrevision: 0x0013(CXD9731GP) SPEEDcapabilities: 0003.0002(SMAP,ATA) SMAPMACaddress: 00:1d:0d:6d:2d:c6 PHYOUI: 0x0050ef(BroadcomCorporation) PHYmodel: 0x03(BCM5241) PHYrevision: 0x01 i.Link: Ports: 2 Maxspeed: 2(S400) Compliancelevel: 248(Unknown) VendorID: 0x0000ff(Unknown) ProductID: 0xc00001 Proof: ''' ☀https://imgur.com/a/Hm6bU PS3-CECH-2501A: '''REBUG 4.84.2 D-REX EDITION LV2 Kernel: DEX Target Type: DEX Rebug Toolbox Version: 02.03.02 COBRA: 8.01 webMAN MOD: 1.47.14 CCAPI PS3 Version: 2.80 REV5 CCAPI Pc Version 2.80 Firmware: 4.84 DEX Console type: DEX System Software: Version 4.84 DEX MAC Address: FC:0F:E6:67:03:A1 HDD size: 150 GB Proof: ''' ☀https://imgur.com/a/9foR3 PSTV-VTE-1001: '''Motherboard: USS-1001 Firmware version:: PSTV-VTE-1001 3.650.011 REX H-Encore v1.1 HENkaku 変革 Release 11 ensō◯ v1.1 ' System version: (3.70 Spoof)' ' 6.61 Adrenaline-6.8 EPSP-CFW ' PS Vita unit: Testing unit MAC address: 44:39:C4:D4:B1:08 ARM clock frequency: 333 MHz BUS clock frequency: 222 MHz GPU clock frequency: 0 MHz (GPU xbar: 111 MHz) Proof: ''' ☀https://imgur.com/a/ETQ82 WII-RVL-001: '''System Menu: v4.3U (v513) Homebrew Channel: v1.1.2 Hollywood: v0x11 Boot1: vc Boot2: v4 Priiloader Recovery: v0.8.2 Console ID: 06fc1e53 MIOS: v65535 Bootmii: v1.5 Mini: v0.4.1-gbefb MAC Address: 00:23:21:E5:B2:34 Region: NTSC-U Homebrew Channel 1.0.0 running on IOS0 Found 133 titles. Found 54 IOS on this console. 5 of them are stub. IOS4 (rev 65280): Stub IOS9 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS10 (rev 768): Stub IOS11 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS12 (rev 526): No Patches IOS13 (rev 1032): No Patches IOS14 (rev 1032): No Patches IOS15 (rev 1032): No Patches IOS16 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS17 (rev 1032): No Patches IOS20 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS21 (rev 1039): No Patches IOS22 (rev 1294): No Patches IOS28 (rev 1807): No Patches IOS30 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS31 (rev 3608): No Patches IOS33 (rev 3608): No Patches IOS34 (rev 3608): No Patches IOS35 (rev 3608): No Patches IOS36 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS37 (rev 5663): No Patches IOS38 (rev 4124): No Patches IOS40 (rev 3072): Stub IOS41 (rev 3607): No Patches IOS43 (rev 3607): No Patches IOS45 (rev 3607): No Patches IOS46 (rev 3607): No Patches IOS48 (rev 4124): No Patches IOS50 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS51 (rev 4864): Stub IOS52 (rev 5888): Stub IOS53 (rev 5663): No Patches IOS55 (rev 5663): No Patches IOS56 (rev 5662): No Patches IOS57 (rev 5919): No Patches IOS58 (rev 6176): USB 2.0 IOS60 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS61 (rev 5662): No Patches IOS62 (rev 6430): No Patches IOS70 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS80 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS90 (rev 54321): Trucha Bug IOS20260 (rev 65535 IOS22238 (rev 65535 IOS22338 (rev 4 IOS22457 (rev 65535 IOS236 (rev 6174): Trucha Bug IOS24537 (rev 21008 IOS24638 (rev 21008 IOS24753 (rev 21008 IOS24856 (rev 21006 IOS24957 (rev 20 IOS25057 (rev 21006 IOS254 (rev 65281): BootMii BC v6 Proof: ''' ☀https://imgur.com/a/GTkzr'' Xbox-1.6: '''v0.39.0222A ' 'Dashboard: 1.00.5960.01 ' '''Kernel 1.00.5838.01 Modded Dashboard: Unleash X ' '''LED Color: Red ' '''Soft Mod: Babylon 3 GS XDK Launcher: 1.00.5849.1 Xbox version: v1.6 Xbox serial number: 2893157510006 CPU speed: 730.96MHz Detected BIOS: 5838 Retail Xbox manufacturer: Taiwan, 2005, Week: 10 Line: 2 Video encoder: Xcalibur Screen resolution: 720x480 NTSC 4 A/V cable: Standard RGB Video & XBE region: NTSC M, North America MAC address: 00:12:5A:00:5C:2F DVD region: 1 HDD key: 2CDEC5FA508018DBF526E3485FA960E2 HDD install date: 11-15-2001 HDD power cycle count: 1000 XBMC4Xboc pre-3.0-r30555 (Compiled: Aug 21 2010) MPlayer XBMC-SVN-r17397 (Jan 27 2009-23:40:31) Proof: ☀https://imgur.com/a/GmI1D PS4-CUH-2015: Name: TatsumaYakoshi System Software: 6.51 IP Address: 192.168.1.8 MAC Address (LAN Cable): XX:XX:XX:XX:XX:XX MAC Address (Wi-Fi): XX:XX:XX:XX:XX:XX UPD version: 0x06510000 release: 0x06510011 build: cex security-repository-path: release_branches/release_06.510 security-revision: 9884 sys-repository-path: release_branches/release_06.510 sys-revision: 120213 sdk-internal-build-number: 110750 middleware-repository-path: release_branches/release_06.510 middleware-revision: 21024 middleware-build-number: 70926 vsh-repository-path: release_branches/release_06.510 vsh-revision: 175252 vsh-build-number: 1125159 uni: v650.1.0+834 Framework Version: 0.55.4-142.10 NPXS24000: 1.2.0+2204 (downloaded) NPXS24001: 1.1.2+2709 (downloaded) NPXS24005: 0.1.0+2416 (pre-installed) Proof: ''' ☀https://imgur.com/a/JhkDF OLD3DS-CTR: '''MCU firmware version: 2.37 Kernel version: 2.54-0 Firm version: 2.54-0 System version: Sighax v11.8.0-41U Sys Initial system version: 4.2.0-9U SDMC CID: FB004147687480473233535344530300 NAND CID: CEEED00E0F03473130434D4D00011100 Device ID: 30286378 Model: OLD 3DS - CTR (Retail - USA) Language: English ECS Device ID: 17210155562 Local friend code seed XXXXX-XXXXX MAC address: 40:F4:07:28:0C:80 Serial number: CW41726715 Screen type: Upper: TN | Lower : TN FastBoot: v1.1-beta B9S: v1.3 Luma3DS: v9.1 Cartridge: R4i-3DS v1.84b Mii name: ??? (813694979) Principal ID: 0 Persistent ID: 2147483648 Transferable ID Base: 18014415719637546 Username: Tatsuma' EULA version: 1.03 Installed titles : SD: 52 (NAND: 135) Installed tickets: 1219 Homemenu ID: 0004003000008F02 IP: 192.168.0.27 Proof: ''' ☀https://imgur.com/a/yYXi8rk PSP-1001: '''System Software: 6.61 ME-2.3 Nickname: TatsumaYakoshi MAC Address: 00:02:C7:A1:84:DE Kernel version: 6.61 (0x06060110) Motherboard model: TA-081 Motherboard type: Fat 1001 (01g) UMD firmware ver.: 1.090 Oct 18 ,2004 PSP version: Fat v2.0 Bat. EEPROM access: Read & Write CFW: Yes, w/ custom IPL Tachyon: 0x00300000 Baryon: 0x00040600 Pommel: 0x00000104 Kirk: 0010 Spock: 0050 FuseID: 0x56065CAE9306 FuseCFG 0x00002D00 IDScramble: 0x1A897199 UMD Firmware: 1.090 NAND Size: 32 MB HEN Version: 0x00001000 CPU Frequency: 222 MHz BUS Frequency: 111 MHz version.txt: release:6.61: build:55553.0.3.1.0:builder@vsh-build6 system:58401@release 661.0x06060110 vsh:p6621@release 661.v58692@release 661.20141113: target:1:WorldWide Proof: ' ☀https://imgur.com/a/Z8QYN Droid Incredible: '''Recovery: TWRP v2.6.3.0 Recovery ' 'ROM: CyanogenMod 7 2.3.7 GingerBread ' 'Xposed Framework: v2.2 ' 'MasterKeyFixGB: v1.2.4 ' 'Rom Manager: v5.5.3.7 ' 'ROM Toolbox Pro: v6.0.6.5 ' 'Root Browser: v2.3.9.0 ' 'Orbot: v14.0.8.1 ' '''Lucky Patcher: v7.0.5 BusyBox: /system/xbin v1.28.4-meefik ' '''Superuser: v3.1.3 ' 'Model number: TatsumaYakoshi Baseband version: 2.15.10.12.20 ' 'Kernel version: 2.6.37.6-cyanogenmod+jistone@folkvangr #6 ' 'CPU info: ARMv7 Processor rev 2 (v7l) ' 'Mem info: 412 MB ' '''Mod version: TatsumaYakoshi's ROM Build date: Fri Jun 15 17:40:40 PDT 2012 Proof: ''' ☀https://imgur.com/a/Z1teF Ulefone S10 Pro '''Recovery: TWRP 3.2.3 Recovery ROM: Magisk Root Stock 8.1.0 Oreo Magisk: v18.1 Magisk Manager: v7.1.1 SafteyNet status: Sucess ctsProfile: true basicIntegrity: true Lucky Patcher: 8.2.4 ROM Toolbox Pro: 6.0.70 GravityBox O: v8.5.3.1-edxposed EdXposed Installer: v2.2.4 DNSCrypt-Proxy2: v2.7.0 Rboard Themes: v15.1 Riru - Core: v17.1 Riru - Ed Xposed: v0.3.1.7_beta Xposed Framework: version 90.0-0.3.1.7-beta Model: S10_Pro Android version: 8.1.0 Android security patch level: July 5, 2018 Kernel version: 4.4.95 (gcc version 6.3.1 20170109 (Linaro GCC 3.3-2017.02) Tue AUG 28 17:57:27 CST 2018 Build number: S10_Pro_QH1_V01 Binary: /sbin/su Version: 18.1:MAGISKSU (topjohnwu) Installed: Mar 29, 2019 3:32:53 PM Permissions: lrwxrwxrwx ADB Root: Enabled SELinux: Disabled Board: Gotron-GQ3070 CPU ABI: arm64-v8a Display: T2M62AC.GQU.HB.HJ.HK Fingerprint: Ulefone/S10_Pro/S10_Pro:8.1.0/O11019/1531272594:user/release-keys Hardware: mt6739 Host: prize-bs7 ID: O11019 ABIS: arm64v8a, armeabi Proof: ''' https://imgur.com/a/PEgCy3Q Droid ERIS: '''Recovery: TWRP Build: RA-eris-v1.6.2 Recovery ROM: CyanogenMod 7 ROM 2.3.5 GingerBread Model number: TatsumaYakoshi Baseband version: 2.41.04.02.02 Kernel version: 2.6.29-DecaFuctCFS-dirty-9ff84b92conap@conap-laptop #5 CPU info: ARMv6-compatible processor rev 2 (v6l) Mem info: 190 MB Mod version: TatsumaYakoshi's ROM Build number: Y10 Proof: ''' ☀https://imgur.com/a/1pafb Ematic EGQ37: '''Recovery: Stock sdk reversion:exdroid4.4.4_r1-a ROM: Rooted Stock 4.2.2 Jellybean Xposed Framework v2.6.1 GravityBox JB: v3.7.0 XBlast Tools: v1.8.8 Lucky Patcher: v7.5.1 BusyBox: /system/xbin v1.29.3-meefik KingRoot: v5.3.8.638 198 Su version: v3.81 Processor: QuadCore-A31Series Model number: EGQ307 Firmware version: 3.3_20131105 Kernel version: 3.3.0 inet_hbg@supperFAE #11 Sun Mar 23 00:50:35 CST 2014 Build number: A31S_Q70_Q701C.20130827 Proof: https://imgur.com/a/A1Y90q6 BLU STUDIO X8 HD: Recovery: Stock BLU_S530_V21_GENERIC ''' '''ROM: Rooted Stock v21 4.4.2 Kitkat Encrypted Xposed Framework v2.6.1 GravityBox KK: v3.6.2 XBlast Tools: v1.8.8 XPrivacy: v3.6.19 AppOpsXposed: v1.30.3 Lucky Patcher: v7.5.1 BusyBox: /system/xbin v1.29.3-meefik KingRoot: v5.3.8.638 198 Su version: v3.81 Model number: TatsumaYakoshi Android security patch level: January 1, 2016 Baseband version: Modem_BLU_S530_V21_GENERIC Kernel version: 3.4.67 Build number: BLU_S530_V21_GENERIC 13-12-2017 13:45 Proof: ' ☀https://imgur.com/a/6sfiZ Inspiron-1545: '/dev/sda5 Encrypted luks Parrot GNU/Linux: Release 3.9 (Intruder) 32-bit ''' '''Kernel: Linux 4.13.0-parrot4-686-pae i686 MATE: 1.18.0 ''' '''Memory: 1.9 GiB Processor: Intel® Core™2 Duo CPU T6500 @ 2.10GHz × 2 ''' '''Disk Space: TOSHIBA 500 GiB Proof: Soon Latitude-D610: /dev/sda5 Encrypted luks Debian GNU/Linux Release 9 (stretch) 32-bit Kernel Linux 4.9.0-6-686-pae i686 MATE: 1.16.2 Memory: 997.1 MiB Processer: Intel Pentium® M processor 1.86GHz Disk Space: Fujitsu 40GiB Proof: ' ☀https://imgur.com/a/cme2J HP-2000: '/Device/HarddiskVolume2 Encrypted ''' '''Cipher: AES Encryption Mode: XTS ''' '''Pkcs5.2 prf: HMAC-SGA-512 Syskey: Yes Windows 7: Home Premium Service Pack 1 64-bit Memory: 4.00GB Processor: AMD E1-1200 APU Radeon HD Graphics 1.40 GHz Disk Space: TOSHIBA 350 GB Proof: ''' ☀https://imgur.com/a/W5RQb Bricked: PSTV-VTE-1001: MBR Bricked Uninstalling Enso '''Motherboard: USS-1001 Firmware version:: 3.600.011 REX HENkaku 変革 Release 10.2 ensō ◯ System version: (3.67 Spoof) 6.61 Adrenaline-6 EPSP CFW PS Vita unit: Testing unit MAC address: 00:71:CC:F5:04:8C ARM clock frequency: 333 MHz ''' '''BUS clock frequency: 222 MHz GPU clock frequency: 0 MHz (GPU xbar: 111 MHz) Last Moments: https://imgur.com/a/t7Z05